The Movak Conspiracy
by Movak
Summary: John and Casey are in a relationship, but no one knows. Casey wants kids, but John is not sure he can have kids. Meanwhile, a high profile rapist is on the loose and SVU has to work with MCS.
1. Chapter 1

**The Movak Conspiracy**

**(A/N: I do not own. This is my first story so I'm sure it 100% sucks. So go easy on your eviews and I'm really on your feedback to make this story better. Also, "Movak" is John and Casey's last names put together kind of dumb but I needed a title. Anyway, Enjoy!)**

It was a late night. The SVU detectives and their ADA were at Meloni's. Elliot was talking about Eli and how much he was like his father. John was sitting next to Casey. They had been seeing each other for almost a year. Surprisingly, no one knew. There were not any rumors or suspicions. People did not see them as a couple. John looked at Casey. She looked almost saddened at the talk of kids. He knew why. Casey wanted kids, but he was too old. They already had that discussion before and it always turned into a big argument. Even though he already knew the answer, he whispered, "Case, what's wrong?"

"You already know what's wrong." she answered. "Look, do we really have to talk about this right now?"

"Yes, we do." he said. Casey sighed, it was John being typical John. At times like this, it annoyed her. "Like I said we need to talk, NOW!" Casey sighed. She really wished he was not so stubborn. John and a reluctant Casey got up from the table. Which earned them puzzled looks from Olivia, Elliot, and Fin.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Fin asked with a smirk. John and Casey thought no one knew they were together, but Fin knew. He figured it out, one day in the squad room. Casey entered the squad room like she normally does. Everything seemed normal, until Fin noticed John eyes glued to Casey. His eyes followed her every movement. The thing that really tipped Fin off was John never said a line of sarcastic banter to Casey the whole time she was there. Later, Fin acknowledged this and commented on how bad John and Casey's acting skills were. John being John told Fin, if he and Casey were together then Fin and Cragen were together.

"I have to make a call." John lied.

"What about you counselor?" Fin asked still smirking.

"I have to make a call as well." she said. John and Casey exited Meloni's.

"What's the problem, Case?" John asked. He knew this was going to be one of _those _discussions again.

"What's the problem? You already know what the problem is John! I want kids but you give me the excuse you might be too old. Do you even know if you're too old?" she said. She was going into prosecutor mode.

"I do not, but that doesn't mean....."

"It doesn't mean you can't have kids." she interrupted.

"Well that's the price you pay for dating an old man." he said. _How could he say that,_ she thought.

"You know I do not care about that." she said.

"Well, obviously you do. If we keep having this discussion over and over again. You would be better off with some younger, better looking guy." he said.

"Well if you feel that way. You can sleep in your bed at your house tonight." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You know what, I will." he said firmly. Casey left after that. _Why do I always screw up the one good thing in my life, _he thought. He didn't want to see her leave. He hated when she cried, especially when he knew he was the cause of it. He really wanted to give her kids, but he didn't want to try to get her pregnant then fail. That was why he would not try. He didn't want to be a failure. He didn't want to fail her. He would not be able to live with that. John walked back into Meloni's without Casey.

"Where's your lady friend?" asked Fin with a grin.

"She had to leave." he said. "Look it's getting late, I think I am going to go home. Goodnight." John walked out of Meloni's

"That's right, go after your woman." Fin called after him with a wide grin.

"What's with them?" Olivia asked curiously.

"You don't know, I thought you would be the first person to know." said Fin.

"No, Casey has not told me anything." she answered.

"You'll see in a few days. They're not that good at acting." he said. Eventually, everyone went home. Wondering if what Fin had said was true.

**(A/N: So what do you think should I continue? Tell what you would like to happen next. Thanks!-Movak)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Movak Conspiracy**

**(A/N: I do not own! thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!)**

John laid in bed staring at the aged ceiling. He couldn't stop think about his argument with Casey. The words "that's the price you pay for dating an old man," kept replaying in his head and Casey's reaction to them. He really needed to talk to her, but it was 12am. He was almost sure she wasn't up, but he'll try anyway. He dialed Casey's number hoping it would go straight to voicemail, but she picked up.

"Hello?" asked a tired Casey.

"Case, it's me we need to talk." said John.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," she said.

"Look, I know I hurt you, but I want to say I'm sorry. What I said early I didn't mean it and…"

"Well it like you meant it to me," Casey interrupted.

"Case, I'm trying to apologize here," John said. He was starting to get worried. She sounded like one of his ex's before they got a divorce.

"You're right and I'm sorry for interrupting you. It's just what you said really hurt me. I thought you cared about me. For you to say something like that really broke my heart," said Casey.

"You're right but I really didn't mean. I hated to see you leave. I was just tired of having the same argument. I want to have kids and I really want to have them with you. It's just….." John trailed off.

"It's just what?" Casey asked hoping he would open up to her.

"It's just I don't want to try to get you pregnant and it not work. I know it really means a lot to you and I don't want to see you hurt," he said.

"Well, can you at least try? I mean I know you don't want to see me hurt. Yes, it does mean a lot to me but I don't want to put you through something you're not ready to deal with," she said.

"I really do want to have kids with you Case and after talking with now, I think I'm ready. I'm just glad we can talk without yelling at each other," he said.

"Thanks, John this really means a lot to me. I really glad we can just talk now and not yell, too." said Casey.

"It's getting late and we both have to go to work in a few hours, so we should get some sleep," said John.

"Yeah, your right. Goodnight, Johnny."

"Goodnight, Case," he said then he hung up. He slept peacefully the rest of the night.

**(A/N: Chap. 3 coming soon!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait. School has been crazy. I was beginning to run out of ideas. I'm a little rusty but I hope this chapter is good. R&R enjoy!)**

Early that morning around 8, Elliot and Olivia were called out to a crime scene in an alley. They walked up to the familiar sight of the medical examiner kneeling over what looked like their victim. From what Elliot could tell; the victim was young at least in her early twenties; she had jet black her and was gorgeous. It was a shame what happened to her.

"What we got?" Elliot asked Warner.

"Janice Allen, twenty three. Cause of death was blunt force trauma, she was hit with a lead pipe. The perp raped and beat her then threw her in the dumpster," answered Melinda.

"How long she been dead?" asked Olivia.

"Judging from the decay, I'd say about 4 days," answered Melinda, "I'll know more when I get back to the morgue."

After talking with the CSU technician, Elliot and Olivia made their way back to the precinct. Then Olivia who had been surprisingly quiet most of the morning finally spoke up.

"El," she said.

"Yeah Liv," he answered.

"I've been thinking about last night at Meloni's and what Fin said. John and Casey were acting a little strange," she said

"I've noticed that too, in fact they haven't been normal in awhile. Especially last night, usually Munch is rambling about conspiracies…"

"But, last night he was quiet and almost looked distracted. And Casey is usually involved in the conversation…"

"But she was quiet too and looked distracted. Liv, do you think what Fin said was true," he asked.

"I don't know, I know Fin implied they had a relationship before jokingly. Now, I'm starting to think it is true," said Olivia.

"I can't really see John and Casey together."

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters John is old enough to be her father. He babbles about conspiracies. In addition, they seem to be polar opposites."

"Maybe but they seem to be closer than we think."

"Yeah your right."

"I'm just upset she didn't tell me," said Olivia.

"Maybe she didn't want you to know. Maybe they didn't want anyone to know," he said.

"Maybe you're right."

Soon, they were at the precinct.

**(A/N: Do you like it ? What do you want to see in the next chapter? What can I improve on? In the next chapter we will see how the Major Case Squad gets involved!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sorry school and trying to prepare for my magnet school audition has taken up a lot of time. Anyways, we get a little back ground info on our victim. Icludes a conversation between Munch and the oh-so-sexy Fin about Munch's love life! R&R Enjoy!)**

"So, what do we know about Janice Allen?" asked Cragen.

"Well her parents are rich for starters," said Fin, "Mom's a lawyer and Dad's a plastic surgeon."

"Graduated from NYU earlier this year."

"Fin, Munch go interview the parents. Liv and Elliot head over to NYU and see what connections she might still have."

In the Sedan

"So, what's going on between you and Casey?" asked Fin.

"I thought you already knew. Oh wise and mighty Odafin," John retorted.

"I know what's goin' on. I just don't know how serious it is," he said ignoring Munch's comment.

"Oh really, how do you know?" John said with a hint of curiosity.

"One, you're not as sarcastic as you usually are when Casey is around. Two, you're eyes are glued to her when she is in the squad room. Third and finally, you weren't babbling about conspiracies last night at Meloni's," Fin said.

"Are we really that obvious?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Fin answered, "Really man, what's goin on with you and Casey?"

"Casey wants kids and I promised her I would try. Now I'm starting to have doubts."

"I can't believe you're getting laid and I'm not."

"I'm not "getting laid" as you put it. I'm not even sure Casey is interested in me. I've been give her hell. I only agreed to try to get her pregnant last night. We haven't even had sex yet."

"Then how do you know you can't get her pregnant."

"I don't."

"Then try, even though the last thing the world needs is another John Munch running around."

"Ow, that hurt Fin, that hurt right here." He said pointing to his heart. Fin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just know I'm there for you man. We all are."

"Thanks Fin that means a lot."

"So, when are you and Casey goin to admit you're seeing each other or do I have to out you myself?"

"We'll tell when the time is right."

"Which will be?" Fin retorted.

"When we're ready."

"Well we're here," Fin said as the Sedan pulled up to the Allen household.

(**So, how was it? Did it leave you craving for more? Review please! Next Chapter synopsis: ** **We will get more info on our vic. Major Case Squad finally gets involved and the two precinct get split up.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I'm back! I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but NO FEAR!!! I'm back and will be for awhile. I'm even considering write new stories. So, send me a story suggestion and I'll get my muse running. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R!**

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's our Janice?" asked Mrs. Allen.

"Yes, we're sure." Munch said.

"Do you know if anyone would want Janice was involved in anything?" asked Fin.

"Not that we're aware of. She went to NYU to be a musician," said Mr. Allen.

"Did Janice have an ex-boyfriend who might have held a grudge," asked Munch.

"No, if she did we wouldn't know. Janice was very private when it came to her personal life," Mrs. Allen said.

"Did she have any friends?" asked Fin

"There was always this one girl named Tiffany. Those two were inseparable," answered Mr. Allen.

"What is Tiffany's last name?" asked Fin.

"Tortelli, Tiffany Tortelli," answered Mrs. Allen.

"Ok, thank you and we're sorry for your loss," said Fin as he and Munch walked out the door.

At NYU

"Ok thanks," Olivia said as she hung up. "That was Fin it seems Janice and her friend was going to be a musician."

"Do we have a name for the friend?" asked Elliot.

"Tiffany Tortelli," answered Olivia. As she said that, a tall blond girl walked past them. Olivia tapped the girls shoulder and said, "Excuse me; we're looking for a girl named Tiffany Tortelli. Can you point her out to us please?"

"Yeah, she's over there in the green Aeropostale hoodie," answered the blond.

"Thanks," Elliot said.

"No problem," the blond replied.

Elliot and Olivia walked over to the Tiffany. She had shoulder length brown curly hair and hazel colored eyes.

"Tiffany Tortelli," Elliot asked.

"Yes," she answered in a strong Italian accent.

"We need to ask you a few questions about your friend, Janice Allen," said Elliot.

"Why is she in trouble?" asked Tiffany. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. Then, Elliot sighed, took a deep breath and said,

"Janice is dead. We found her in an alley," he said.

"Oh my God!" Tiffany said. She started to tear up.

"We know this is a bit tough for you to handle. But, we need your help to find Janice's killer," said Olivia.

"Of course anything to help," said Tiffany as she wiped tears from her face.

"Did Janice have any enemies?" asked Olivia.

"No, Janice was loved by everyone."

"Did anyone pay unusual attention to her?" asked Elliot.

"No, but there was that creep Danny. He would always try to flirt with her."

"How did she respond to that?" asked Olivia.

"She would flirt back, so he would stop bothering her."

"Did she have a boyfriend?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Ok thank for your time and we're sorry for your loss," said Elliot. He and Olivia walked back to the Sedan.

**A/N: Please**

**Please review**

**Make it simple to last the whole story through!**

**Don't worry that it's not good enough**

**For anyone else to see!**

**Just please, please review!**

**Sorry 'bout that, been watching waaaayyyyy too much Sesame Street. But, please review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a ages. Finals, were a beast and this chapter DID NOT want to be written. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!) **

Fin, Munch, Elliot, and Olivia walked into the squadroom. They saw Captain Danny Ross talking to Cragen. They also saw Detectives Bobby Goren, Alex Eames, Megan Wheeler, and Zach Nichols. "Captain, what the hell is this?" Fin asked.

"The Brass strongly feels we can't handle a case like this. They feel we need the help of a more "professional" division. So, we have to work with Major Case on this one," Cragen answered clearly upset with the Brass.

"But, we've handle cases like this before," said Elliot.

"I know but it's best right now to just go with what they say," Cragen answered.

"Alright how is this going to work?" asked Olivia.

"Fin, you're with Megan Wheeler," he said while pointing to the Megan Wheeler.

"Liv, you're with Alex Eames," he said pointing to the petite, brown haired woman standing next to Goren.

"El, you're with Munch. Goren is with Nichols."

"Ok, captain," they said in unison.

"Ross and I will be watching you closely, so behave." Cragen said in a stern, fatherly way. "I know you all don't like this, but we're going to have to deal with it for now. It will be over before you know it," he said specifically to his detectives.

"Well, this outta be fun." Munch said sarcastically. Which earned him looks from everyone in the room.

"We're going to leave you all to get acquainted," said Ross. With that, he and Cragen left.

"That's Bobby Goren right?" Elliot whispered to Olivia.

"Yeah, why?" Olivia asked.

"I don't like him," said Elliot.

"Why?" Olivia said a little confused.

"I heard things about that guy. He's a loose cannon, Liv. Besides, did you see the way he was looking at you? It was like he was staring straight through your soul," answered Elliot. Olivia inwardly groaned, she hadn't notices Bobby was looking at her. She looked up and saw him staring at her as if he was in some kind of trance.

"I heard the rumors to El, but I've heard stories about you too. But, that doesn't stop me from being your partner," Olivia said.

"Yeah, but…"

"But, that doesn't mean you shouldn't give him a chance. Besides, you're not paired up with him so, don't sweat it," Olivia interrupted.

"Fine," Elliot sighed in defeat, "But if he puts this case in jeopardy, I have the right to hate him."

"Whatever, El." Olivia said rolling her eyes. The SVU detectives decided it was time to go talk to the MCS detectives, so they would know who they we're working with. It was shortly after that time the detectives heard the familiar clicking of heels. It was Casey Novak and she had made her presence known.

"Hey, I heard through the grapevine that you have to work with Major Case," Casey said to Olivia.

"Yeah, the guys aren't too happy about it either," said Olivia.

"Oh, really? How about you?"

"I don't like it that much either, but we have to deal with it for now," said Olivia. After she said that, Munch walked over.

"Hey Casey," John said awkwardly.

"Um…hi John," said Casey. Little did they know everyone was watching this awkward exchange.

"Um…what brings you here?" he asked.

"I heard that you had to work with MCS and I came to check it out for myself."

"Oh, that's it?" John asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Casey said. "I should… go…"

"Yeah…." John said. She left shortly after.

"Alright people, it's getting late. You should go home, we want to see you back here tomorrow at 6 am," said Ross. With that being said, all of the SVU squad quickly left. Only the four MCS detectives were left over.

"You guys want to go get a drink," asked Eames.

"Yeah, I could use one after all of this confusion," said Nichols.

"Me too," said Goren and Wheeler. They head to Meloni's for drinks.

**(A/N: You liked this chapter and it was a little too out of character for you. But, do me a favor and review. It will make the girl in Baltimore's summer vacation a lot better. Thanks! ~ Movak)**


End file.
